Goda Suzuki
Suzuki is one of the main cures from Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary. He is homeschooled. In till becoming a cure he wasn't even aware that Reiko existed, however he was friends with Maki. Appearance He has short smooth dark brown hair, and caramely yellow eyes. In his everyday outfit he wears yellow sneakers and gray socks. His sweat pants are a sunny yellow, he also has a similar colored vest over a gray shirt. He has caramel sweat bands on his arms. As Cure Mercury his hair turns yellow and he gains a sliver sweat band on his forehead. He gains a puffy pants and a yellow shirt, with gray trim. In the center of his shirt is a mercury atom. He gains a thermometer wand with mercury inside. Personality Suzuki can be quite shy, often times avoiding people, however he has an adventurous side. He can be quite competitive, mostly with himself and is always trying to get that adrenaline rush. He loves to run and feel free. He gets bored often and tries to shake things up. Which sometimes leads to conflict between him and Reiko, since she loves and needs her routine. However he is flexible with her. Cure Mercury "Silver streams of freedom, Cure Mercury!" Cure Mercury is the alter ego of Suzuki. His abilities and attacks stem from mercury and he launches all his attacks from his Thermometer Power Stick. He cannot attack without the Thermometer Power Stick. Also when the weather turns frigid the mercury inside his stick freezes and becomes unusable. Later on he gains the ability like the rest of his teammates to make compound attacks. His running speed is increased. When attacking he often delivers kicks, however he tries to sprinkle variety in to keep opponents guessing. He uses the Element Card of Mercury to transform. Relationships Reiko: He and Reiko are sometimes at odds with each other. Since Suzuki often times tries to push Reiko too hard. Leading to meltdowns. He however does try his best to be her friend but sometimes he'll slip up. [[Maki|'Maki']]: 'He moved to her town just weeks before Maki was hospitalized. Maki while she was hospitalized was quite concerned that he would make new friends and would stop hanging out with her. The two get along well and Maki feels safe around him and he feels safe around Maki leading to deep conversations between the two of them. [[Katsuko|'Katsuko]]: 'He was at first suspicious of her and her motives and would often stay in the background when she was around. Later on the two bounded and he went to great measures to rescue her when she was kidnapped by the Antimatter Project. [[Samantha|'Samantha]]: Is Suzuki's mom she loves him very much and often fusses and worries about him. He can be a bit bashful when she is fussing over him but he still enjoys it very much. She homeschools him along with his dad. Trivia * Cure Mercury's birthday is on June 6 * He is the first male cure to be part of a main team * He is the only homeschooled cure References Category:Yellow Cures Category:Male Characters Category:Male Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementary Category:Cures Category:Characters